Las manias de Tôya y Yukito
by naoko fujisawa
Summary: Tôya y Yukito van a un progama de televisión a dar una exclusiva, pero la cosa se desmadra, por los presentadores de Crónicas Marcianas y sus famosillos .


Hola , buenas noches a todos .

Aquí estamos como siempre presentando Crónicas Marcianas .

Presentaban el programa : Boris Izaguirre , Carlos Latre ( el de " y eso !! ) , y Sakura Kinomoto junto con Shaoran Li !!

Como invitados asistían Natalia junto con David de" la casa de tu vida " además de Tamy , Juanma y David ( los gays ) .

¿ Quiénes más vendrán ¿ - preguntó Boris a Carlos .

Y éste contestó: Ah si !! Ahora los presentaremos , parece ser que son viejos conocidos de Sakura . Bueno a lo que íbamos , un fuerte aplauso

a Touya Kinomoto y a Yukito Tsukishiro !!!

El publico aplaude eufóricamente , al tiempo que entran como ya se ha dicho antes Toya junto con Yukito , sólo que llevan un atuendo un tanto fuera de lo normal .

Es entonces cuando van hacia sus asientos de una forma un tanto mariposona . Ejem!! ( siempre se supo que tenian que ser gays ) .

Buenas noches  a todos – dijo Yukito , pero en cambio Toya estaba algo gruñón como casi siempre y no había dicho nada , a diferencia de Yukito que tenía una sonrisa más permanente que si le hubieran puesto dos grapas

en cada comisura de los labios , jeje .

Juanma y David ( los gays de " la Casa de tu Vida " ) saludan alegremente , tal vez más de lo normal a los recién llegados  y exclaman : Oh pero qué modelos tan bonitos , son de Armany ¿

No, dijeron a dúo Toya y Yukito , nos lo han hecho Tomoyo , la mejor amiga de Sakura , que siempre esta obsesionada con eso de los vestiditos,jajaja!!!

Por cierto , por qué es tan ajustada ¿ y esas minifaldas ¿- dijo Tamy  , que también habia concursado en "la Casa de tu Vida " , con cara de pocos amigos .

En realidad si que era ajustada  claro que además Yukito lucia una minifalda cortisima y Toya una camiseta ajustasdísima , y además llevaban como dos kilos de maquillaje y botas altísimas para salir volando sin comprar el pasaporte . Exacto : Toya y Yukito iban vestidos de DRAC QUEENS !!!!! XP  JAJAA

Pero de que os sorprendéis !! Nos vestimos así desde el instituto ,

y vamos a pubs de gays siempre que podemos . – exclamó Yukito  .

Entonces ya os habreís pasado por Madrid y por Ibiza , no ¿ - dijo Boris .

Ya te digo contestó ( esta vez ) Toya , -lo mejor de todo fue cuando nos encontramos a Pocholo en Ibiza , que no paraba de decir ¡¡Fiesta , Fiesta !! y ¿ quién me ha robado la mochila ¿ . Desde que participó en Hotel Glamour , que en realidad deberían haberlo llamado "Motel Barriobajero " repite constantemente esas dos frases .

ES AQUÍ CUANDO COMIENZA LA POLÉMICA , YA QUE INTERVINO UNA PERSONITA  QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS POR LO CONFLICTIVA QUE ES , LLAMADA NATALIA :

Pero tú cómo lo criticas pobre Pocholo!!! Tú no sabes como se sintió él dentro del concurso !!! y así estuvo que no había quien la callara hasta que alguien trata de hacerla entrar en razón , David , el que fue su novio en la casa : Pero tía tranquilízate , no ves que saltas a la mas mínima !! Además también es verdad que era hortera el condenado concurso !!!

Pero mira quién fue a hablar !! El que coqueteó con la rubia de bote de las celulitis delante de mis narices !!! – exclamó Natalia muy ofendida

A lo peor no le pudiste dar todo lo que él quería - dijo Toya maliciosamente.

QUÉ, QUÉ  DIJISTEEE !!!! – dijo Natalia " súper mega  furiosa " ., entonces dijo Tamy  que se había quedado al margen hasta ese momento : lo que has oído chica – x –

Natalia está al borde de un ataque de nervios , entonces Shaoran y Sakura tuvieron que llamar a seguridad posiblemente para que se la llevaran al psiquíatrico , y pudieron seguir con la conversación .

Entonces Carlos Latre preguntó : " Y ESOOO " ¿ Para qué habeís venido aparte de cobrar la exclusiva ¿

Para que no se les mire tan raro a los DRAC QUEEN y mucho menos a  alguno como nosotros que estamos divinos de la muerte , cómo la canción de las Azúcar Moreno . Entonces va Boris , que en ese momento lucia un traje de novia con el culo al aire , y canta : Yo soy una chica con suerte , y estoy divina de la muerteeeeee . Vaya carcajadas las del público .

Sí , como os explicábamos antes ( esta vez era Toya el que hablaba ) , además nos gustaría legalizar la marihuana , especialmente desde que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a Ricardo Bofilt y a la anoréxica de Paulina Rubio , que se habían escapado del centro para dejar las drogas, ya que lo querían era ir a Algeciras para divertirse a sus anchas . Algunas cosas de las que decían , en realidad las pocas que se les entendían , tenían su gracia , lástima que estuviesen demasiado dopados .

EN ESOS MOMENTOS APARECE ALGUIEN REPENTINAMENTE POR EL PLAT" , QUE GRITA :

D"NDE ESTÁ MI MOCHILA , D"NDE !!!!

Y dice Sakura amablemente ,- lo sentimos mucho Pocholo pero aquí no está tu mochila .

Vaya hombre !!! Y hay fiesta ¿? – dijo  Pocholo con mucha ansiedad .

Cómo ¿??? –dijo Shaoran sorprendidísimo ( y quien no ) por semejante pregunta

Pero éste seguía insistiendo , incluso comenzó a subirse por las paredes como si fuese Spiderman , al final se desmadró tanto la cosa que Shaoran le dijo a Sakura :

Por qué no usas las carta SUEÑO y nos vamos a casa ¿??

Sí , creo que será lo mejor, va ser que sí .- dijo Sakura.

Entonces Sakura saca la carta , mientras Shaoran hace lo que puede para que no se desmadre más la cosa y la usa para que todos se duerman .

Mientras Sakura se dispone a guardar la carta , se acerca Shaoran y le dice :

¡¡¡ Qué de mierda tiene esa carta !!!

No te sorprendas tanto , ten en cuenta que no la uso desde sexto de primaria!!!! – exclamó Sakura .

Finalmente van a casa a ver cómo están sus QUINTILLIZOS , juju .


End file.
